1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water heater and a method of setting the control commands, and more particularly to a method of setting an exclusive controller for a water heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water heater equipped with micro-computer to control temperature to supply hot water with constant temperature allows user to set the water temperature. However, the control panel is mounted on the water heater so that user has to go the water heater to operate it. It is very inconvenient when the water heater is mounted at outside of the house. Therefore, a remote control water heater is provided to overcome aforesaid drawback. Such water heater has at least a remote control panel mounted in the house, such as in kitchen, laundry room, bedroom, or bathroom, so that the user may control the water heater through the remote control panel. However, the commands from different control panels may be in conflict when different users give different commands. For example, one may change the setting of the water heater through the control panel, and doesn't find that someone else is still taking shower and he/she had already set the water heater, and the one who is taking shower may be shocked by the sudden change of water temperature. It may cause serious problems to the one who is taking shower, such as scalded by the high temperature water, cardiovascular diseases caused by the sudden change of water temperature, or something like that. In conclusion, such water heater system provides an unsafe operation.